fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Escape/Transcript
Opening cutscene. The camera views Talon`s HQ in New Moscow. A NRF national anthem is heard, changed with Metallica`s " Nothinh Else Matters ". Camera shifts inside, showing four people sitting behind the round table, discussing their next plans. The man in black longcoat puts his legs on the table, and a red - head woman with long claws instead of nails, dressed in a lab coat, projects a purple orb and pretends to fling it at the man, at which he responds with a middle finger and reaches for his Mossberg 590 Shockwave. The black bald man in the white suit with gold prosthetic arm silently groans, and an wealthy - looking man with wavy black hair and red eyes, dressed in the black suit and a red shirt, loudly sighs. Akande " Doomfist " Ogundimu ( slamming the table with his good hand ): Enough! I`ve had enough of both of you! Gabriel " Reaper " Reyes '''( nochalantly ): Oh, just fuck off, Doomfist. Tell that to the bitch in a lab coat over there. ( points it at Moira ) Yeah, I`m talkin` about you, you Irish slut. '''Moira ( standing up and preparing to fling her orb ): Why, you sunova bi-- Maximillien: Let`s all just calm down. ( smiles at Doomfist ''). Thanks, Akande. Gabe, Moira, calm down. Both of you, please. ''( to himself ) Goddamn, what a pair of kids. Reaper ( grinning, as he seats back down ): Alrighty. What`re we discussing, boss? Maximillien ( nodding as a thank you to Reaper ): Well... We are in a delicate situation, lady and gentlemen. Overwatch is back, and we gotta do smotheing to finish them for good. Doomfist: Let`s kill `em! Oh, I wanna hit that British lil` bitch again. Reaper shakes his head in disbelief. Maximillien cracks a grin and chuckles. Maximillien: That might be not a bad idea, actually. Gabriel, you will help him. I will deploy you two to the King`s Road. Prepare yourself, boys. This is gonna be a shitstorm. Escape. ( Adrian`s side ) Adrian is shown sitting in the med bay, and the doctor is trying to find a syringe. When Reaper II looks at the door in anticipation that somebody could come in, he sighs in relief and gameplay starts. The player can choose what Adrian will pick up - a scalpel or the tranquilizer pistol. If scalpel is chosen, Adrian will stand up from the surgical table, pick up the scalpel and kick the doctor to the rear side of knee, making him fall, and will catch him, only to slash his throat. If the tranquilizer pistol is chosen, Adrian will spin doctor around, knee him to the groin and shoot the dart in his neck. After that, he will bash doctor`s head two times with the gun and snap his neck. Adrian " Reaper II " Degtyarov: 'Fuckin` die, you asswipe. ''He then hides doctor`s body and changes his patient`s garb to his training clothes - tactical black sweater and black cargo pants with black sneakers - and picks up his signature gun and a M48 Bowie Knife. Reaper II walks out of the med bay, but he his spotted by one of the guards. He approaches Adrian, and the player has to press the Execution button ( V on PC, Square on PS4, and Y on XBOX One ). If the button is pressed in time, Adrian will stab the guard to the stomach, letting him fall to his knees, and then slashes his throat. If not, guard will try to guide Adrian back to the med bay, but is killed with a stab to the throat. Anyhow, Adrian escapes, and pulls out his gun. Adrian kills two guards, and firefights ensues. '''Reaper II: '''Fuck, Vi. Where are you? ''( to Violett by radio ).'' 'I`m pinned down! Where are you, for fuck`s sake?! '''Violett " Widowmaker II " Romanova: '''Hang on, I`m comin`! ''Violett appears on the other side of the hallway and kills 4 of Talon operators, who were pinning Reaper II down, and runs to him. They fist - bump and look around, hearing that reinforcements are called. 'Widowmaker II: '''Ready? '''Reaper II: '''Always. Escape. ( Violett`s side ) ''Violett is on the gun range, with instructor behind her. Category:Subpages Category:Overwatch (series) Category:Transcript